M: Emotions
by WhyDoYouWantToKnow
Summary: Axel and Marly have a conversation in bed one morning. Fluff  Never writing fluff again Marly is ooc.


I poked Axel in the side with my finger as we were laying in bed together. "You still awake?" I asked looking up at him. He yawned then looked down at me

"No." He said and shut his eyes again. I sighed and curled up to him laying my head on his chest. He put his arms around me and I drifted off into sleep. Well I almost went to sleep, Axel laughed a few minutes after I had drifted off and woke me up again.

"Can you shut up I'm trying to sleep" I said opening my eye a crack.

"Sowwy." He said and grinned at me. I rolled my eyes and closed them enough where I could still see but he wouldn't be able to notice they were still open. He shook his head and leaned down to my ear, "Goodnight Marluxia" he whispered. I curled into his chest as a response, and he started stroaking my hair and softly singing.

_"Your fingertips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind, images_

_You sang me Spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes, clever trick_

_Well, I?d never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you?d want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do"_

_**The Next Morning:**_

I woke up and turned to see Axel hanging halfway off of the bed and wondered how he had gotten there. I layed on him and felt him start to wake up after a few minutes.

"Morning" I said not bothering to look up.

"Morning," he said and started to sit up, "Owww." He groaned and rubbed his neck.

"Crick?" I asked finally turning to look at him.

"Yeah." He winced. I moved behind him and started massaging his neck

"You have a good voice you know." I felt him tense up as I said this.

"You heard that?"

"Yeah...I like the song, but it hit a little to close." I felt him relax more

"What do you mean?" He asked a confused look creeping over his face.

"Nothing...you would think that it was silly...or crazy" I shook my head as I said the last part

"Come on tell me"

"No. It's nothing"

"Come on...please?"

"I shouldn't have brought it up..." I got up and started to walk to the bathroom, "I'm going to take a shower."

"Awww come on Marly." he whined as he followed me. I shut the door in his face and told him that it was nothing before leaning against the door.

"You can't hide forever." He said through the door then got really quiet. I turned the water on and started humming to myself as I waited for it to get hot. I took a quick shower then got out and grabbed a towel and put it around my waist. I opened the door and noticed Axel was laying in the floor infront of it. I got dressed and went to lay on his chest. After a bit I drifted off.

_**Later**_

I felt Axel pick me me up and lay me on the bed as I opened my eyes a crack to see what he was doing. He layed next to me and put his arms around my waist and started humming. I didn't know what the song was but it sounded nice.

"I know you're not sleeping." he said and I opened my eyes more.

"So?" I asked

"Nothing," he chuckled, "go back to sleep."

"I don't want to." I lookd up at him from where I was laying and smiled. He gave me a mischivious grin back.

"What?" I asked not knowing what he was planning.

"Oh nothing"

"Come on tell me"  
"Nope."

"Please Axel?"

"No Marluxia. It was just a random thought."

"I told you all of my thoughts except for the one a minute ago and got you out of your cast now tell me."

"Oh just wondering how hot you like your showers." He said and grinned.

"As hot as they can get." I said rolling my eyes knowing what he meant.

"Good to know." He said as his grin got bigger if that was even possible.

"You know what Axel?" I asked and sat up a bit.

"What?" He asked looking confused.

"You really know how to kill a moment." He grinned after I said this.

"You wouldn't have it any other way." He said back as I curled back next to him and put my head on his chest

"I know." I said and smiled as he wrapped his arms around me and we drifted off into peaceful sleep.


End file.
